


meninists

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: cripple punk [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, Other, Physical Disability, Walking Canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: "taeyeon wants to bash the face in of the man who watches her struggle with the door until it is an unrecognizable blob of bone & blood."





	

taeyeon wants to bash the face in of the man who watches her struggle with the door until it is an unrecognizable blob of bone & blood.

there’s no way he hasn’t seen her cane by now, it’s rainbow print & shimmering in the sunlight.  & even if he hasn’t, IT’S A TWENTY POUND LEAD DOOR HELP ME OPEN IT!!!

she’s pretty sure he’s a meninist whose response to a woman struggling with a door is “if girls are so special they can open their own doors”.

which is fair, in a sense.  except this one is twenty pounds, she’s clearly struggling, & SHE’S STILL A HUMAN BEING!!!  HELP!!!

she thinks maybe it’s the same guy who bumped into her yesterday & kept walking.  or maybe it’s not.  but this one reminds her of that one & if they can have collective power they can take collective punishment.  

especially now that, as she’s nearly through, he’s reaching to grab the open door, having conveniently put his own keys back in his pocket. 

oh hell no.

she moves in front of him, blocking him from the doorway as she pretends to fiddle with something in her bag, waiting until the door slips back in its frame with a satisfyingly loud “click” to look up.

“oh sorry!”, she says, wide eyed & flustered, “didn’t _see_ _you there_.”  she tries to keep her tone even but there’s still a bite of sarcasm on the last three words.

he scowls at her & she just grins back as they pass, the jingle of his keys being pulled back out & the click of her cane delightful to her ears.


End file.
